Enzymatic processes for washing clothes (laundry washing) and other types of fabric or textile have been known for many years.
Certain types of soiling or stains have generally been found to be problematical to remove in such washing procedures. These are typically stains originating from starch, proteins, fats, red wine, fruit (such as blackcurrant, cherry, strawberry or tomato), vegetables (such as carrot or beetroot), tea, coffee, spices (such as curry or paprika), body fluids, grass, or ink (e.g. from ball-point pens or fountain pens).
It is an object of the present invention to improve the performance of a washing enzyme under conventional washing conditions by modifying the enzyme so as to alter (increase) the affinity of the enzyme for cellulosic fabric, whereby the modified enzyme is believed to be able to come into closer contact, and/or more lasting contact, with the soiling or stain in question.